Sweet Dreams Edited
by Ryou's Kitty
Summary: I edited my story Sweet Dreams so Bakura is not so OOC. I left the original on so you can still read that as well. Bakura may be a bit OOC but it's still sweet.


**This is an edited version of my original story Sweet Dreams. I read over it the other day and realised just how OOC Bakura was so I went back over it and changed bits so now it's more realistic (well, as realistic as it can be without them being real, oh how I wish they were real :P). Anywho, here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Ryou or Bakura.**

* * *

Bakura stared at Ryou for what felt like hours. Ryou sat in front of the mirror brushing his long beautiful hair. Bakura was fascinated with how the moonlight sparkled on the silver strands; it had never looked more mesmerizing. The rhythm was almost hypnotic. Stroke. Stroke. Bakura's eyes grew heavier. Stroke. Stroke. His body sank into the bed as he realised just how tired he was. Stroke. He shook himself awake and continued to watch Ryou. His patience growing thin and his exhaustion growing deeper he stood up, took the brush from Ryou's hands and carried him to the bed.

"Is everything alright?" Ryou asked, sensing something was wrong.

"What do you dream about?" Bakura asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Why do you ask?" Bakura took Ryou's hand in his and traced his palm with his finger.

"I've never dreamt in this body, I want to know what it's like."

"Never? But you're mortal now, you should be able to dream." Ryou looked up at Bakura who was still staring at his hand. Bakura ran his finger up and down Ryou's forearm and then continued to trace his palm. Ryou's skin tingled from Bakura's touch and the corner of his mouth twitched into a half smile.

"I haven't dreamt for so long, years, it's not so easy for me anymore. The only thing I see when I close my eyes is Yami and my defeat." Bakura wrapped his long slim fingers around Ryou's hand.

"I know. I hear you talking sometimes, in your sleep." Ryou turned his head from Bakura and stared at the rain-streaked window. "Sometimes you get angry, shout and…" Ryou took a deep breath; his eyes sparkled in the moonlight as a tear trickled down his delicate, pale cheek. "…you punch the bed. But sometimes… sometimes if I'm in the way your fists hit me instead."

Bakura's mouth dropped, half from shock and half from remorse. He knew he had a lot of pent up rage for Yami, but he would never hurt Ryou. Throughout the whole ordeal Ryou was always there; there with words of encouragement, there to believe in him and there to pick up the pieces. After all, they're two halves of the same whole and despite the countless times that Bakura had teased and tormented Ryou, he would never dream of hurting his precious hikari.

"I'm so sorry yadonushi. I had no idea, why didn't you tell me?"

"I know you don't mean to hit me, I thought it would stop once you got over what happened. I guess you're just not as happy as I thought you were."

Bakura grabbed Ryou's shoulders and stared deep into his tear stained eyes. Ryou tried to pull away, frightened by the intensity of his yami's stare. Realising his mistake, the yami wrapped his arms around his hikari and held him in a tight embrace.

"Don't you ever think anything like that again, ok? If you had spent 5000 years of complete loneliness in that god damn ring, but come out to find the one person that completes you, the one person who knows you better than you know yourself, your soul mate, then you would realise just how happy you make me." Despite his harsh tone, Bakura's words never lost their beauty. Blushing, Ryou snuggled into his yami's chest, the surprisingly sweet words that aroused from the Thief King's lips dancing in his head.

"If you could dream of anything in the world, what would you dream about?" Ryou toyed with a lock of sliver hair, waiting for the typical 'revenge against Yami' response; he didn't expect the answer he did get.

Bakura looked up at the ceiling trying to hide the slight embarrassment on his face.

"You."

The radio that was playing in the background had been forgotten about, but the current song caught Ryou's attention and he began to sing.

"Stars shining bright above you

Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'

Birds singing in the sycamore tree

Dream a little dream of me."

Bakura stared with wide eyes at the singing hikari. He never knew Ryou had such a beautiful voice. Ryou stared into his chocolate eyes and continued to sing.

"Say 'nighty night' and kiss me

Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me

While I'm alone and blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me."

Bakura stared mesmerized into Ryou's passionate brown eyes. Ryou placed his hands of either side of Bakura's face, smiled and pressed his soft lips against the spirits'. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and pulled him closer. Ryou's body surged with passion as he ran his fingers though Bakura's hair. Bakura broke away and pressed his lips against Ryou's ear.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too."

Although they knew it to be true already they had never said it aloud before. Their hearts' beat as one as they let passion and lust take over them for the very first time.

As Bakura lay with his arms wrapped around Ryou, his hands caressing his soft pale skin, he hummed the song Ryou had sung to him. His eyes grew heavy and he slowly drifted into a blissful sleep. And for the first time, his mind was not filled with the shame and sorrow of his defeat; it was filled only with Ryou.

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
